naruenosekaifandomcom-20200214-history
List of The World of Narue chapters
The World of Narue (Japanese: 成恵の世界, Hepburn: Narue no Sekai?) is an Sci-Fi anime and manga series about Kazuto Izuka, a fourteen-year-old boy who meets a somewhat weird but cute and independent girl named Narue Nanase, who claims she is an alien. The show is about the trials and tribulations of the young couple as they get to know each other. The title is taken from A. E. van Vogt's The World of Null-A (Japanese title: 非Aの世界 Naru ē no Sekai). The manga, spanning 12 volumes as of August 2011, is authored by Tomohiro Marukawa and published by Kadokawa Shoten since 2000. The manga was licensed in North America by the now-defunct CPM Manga.[1] In 2014, the manga received the Seiun Award for Best Comic.[2] Volume List Volume 1 Narue's World What's so Bad About Falling in Love? Narue's True Identity Hands Dancing in the Darkness The Little Sister I Never Knew About The Lost Headband ONEECHAN HAS ARRIVED! (Part One) ONEECHAN HAS ARRIVED! (Part Two) Narue in a Desperate Situation Volume 2 Kanaka Goes to School I Will Be Waiting Until the Bucket with Water Freezes to Ice To the Summer's Door (Part One) To the Summer's Door (Part Two) The Great Costume Strategy An Angel and a Space Battleship I Want to Protect You Volume 3 Great Nostalgia To My Dear Self The Reminiscence of a Ship A Bouquet of Flowers to the Rat-god The Fighters of East Town of Sakura District Two Miss • A • Thing Reach for Tomorrow Volume 4 Masquerade: Impossible Imitation World A Stranger's Point of View Mouse Future (Part One) Mouse Future (Part Two) A Hundred Million Light Years of Loneliness Oneechan Is a Worrywort Volume 5 Hi Again, It's Haruna A Banquet of Baseball Enthusiasts Separate Blue Rin, a Wild Bird and a Mysterious Temple Replicant Vacation Prince of the Stars (Part One) Prince of the Stars (Part Two) 2 bonus stories + 1 mini-story Voulme 6 The Hyena of Edo Why Can’t We Be Friends? You Must Be Joking, Supervisor-san Space Sensei Asking Mama (Part One) Askind Mama (Part Two) TKO Volume 7 The Great River of Superstition Garden of Haiwans Ally of Justice (Part One) Ally of Justice (Part Two) Hello, Goodbye Haru-chan Volume 8 Wife of Jidaiya (Part One) Wife of Jidaiya (Part Two) Wife of Jidaiya (Part Three) Do You Like It Hot? Caretaking Jealousy Trasparnet Shooting Star Volume 9 At the Beach! The Secret of Evidence Aggressive Escape (Part One) Aggressive Escape (Part Two) Aggressive Escape (Part Three) The Song of Farewell Volume 10 The Short Me and the Big Forreheaded You Warrior Aspiration Clingy Mother Arrives A Fighter Returning Home (Part One) A Fighter Returning Home (Part Two) Future Novel (Part One) Future Novel (Part Two) Volume 11 Narue’s Vision Eggs of Dreams The Child of Stars and Rin Family Game Fugitive War Ring Legend Stellar-Node of Bonds Volume 12 Steam Dialogue (Part One) Steam Dialogue (Part Two) Culture Presentation (Part One) Culture Presentation (Part Two) Serpent Hold 1 Serpent Hold 2 Serpent Hold 3 Serpent Hold 4 A Parallel World and a Promise of Stars Critical Point Volume 13 Circle Game Rule the World (Part One) Rule the World (Part Two) The Last Battle (Part One) The Last Battle (Part Two) The Last Battle (Part Three) Elemental: Guardian Spirit Bridal: Galactic Wedding Shooting Stars? Appendix Category:The World of Narue